Return of Prince Kopa
by NikaPalmer
Summary: After the return of a prince long thought dead, new challenges will arise the 2 prides will have to put their differences aside in order to stay together, and Vitani choked by grief for the death of her family will have to learn to forgive in order to free herself from the anger darkening her heart and finally realize that love is closer then she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Come on girls, lets get him one of the lionesses yelled, she was quite young all her fur was a reddish brown, except for her paws they were all colorless. Trailing behind her was her sister Dotty.  
"We're on it Kula" The female darted forward with the smallest of the bunch Sana at her heels. Just as she was about to jump, for the already slowing animal she saw Sana trip and turned back for a split second when she turned back around her eyes widened as the animal kicked her in the chest and sent her flying, hitting the ground with a loud thud. It pivoted back around and went charging at Dotty again who by that time was struggling to stand. Someone yelled "Look out!"  
in that split second the shadow of another lioness appeared beside her, roaring so loud the animal came to a sudden halt and ran off in the other direction. The lioness turned her attention to her fallen sister.  
"Dotty are you alright?" "Yeah I- I'm fine" she managed to say "Thanks for saving me"  
Vitani smiled, "Think nothing of it. Now come on we gotta get you back to priderock" Dottys eyes grew wide "Wait, wheres Sana?"  
"Don't worry she's fine, in fact something tells me we better get back to the others, hell she's probably driving Kula crazy right now"  
Dotty chuckled "Ok." Trying not to put her entire weight on vitani who was struggling to keep her up as it was.  
She heard a voice then, and one of the pridelanders came up from behind "Nice job, Outland trash thanks to you that wildabeast got away."  
"Lamka You'd better shut that muzzle of yours" Vitani snarled "Or I'll do it for you, and while we're on the subject just where the hell were you and the lionesses during the hunt?"  
Lamka didn't even make an effort to lie "Hanging back, the girls and I thought you and your...sisters could handle this on your own. Obviously, you couldn't even do that"  
Vitani was on the verge of going mad. "Lamka, If my sister didn't need help I'd strangle you"  
"Bring it on..." She sneered.  
Kiara jumped in front of Lamka then.  
"Lamka Don't start ok lets just get Dotty home and my father will call Rafiki he can help heal her"  
"Fine"  
Lamka turned and strolled away with her tail in the air only the outlanders helped guide Dotty home, the pridelanders stayed a few feet ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Conflict Between Prides _

Over the next few weeks slowly, but surely tension began to rise between both prides some just could not get used to having the outlanders around and continued to treat them like outsiders they especially liked to pick on Vitani who was the mere Image of Zira in her eyes the pridelanders saw that evil, lying, manipulative Lioness who had been exiled all those years ago instead of the Kind, Caring Lioness she really was so eventually Vitani became mean and spiteful just to teach the pridelanders a lesson she even convinced her fellow outlanders to do the same and that s how it stayed no matter how hard Simba tried to bring them all together they werent having it and refused to cooperate with each other during hunts, they wouldn t even sleep together in the same place One day Simba got an Idea and called all the Lionesses in.  
As the King, he began to pace back and forth making sure all the lionesses were paying attention "I expect your all wondering why I've called you all in, well I'll get straight to the point. I know that you re all having trouble getting used to one another and that s why I feel it s important that I do this."  
He could tell Vitani was rolling her eyes so he cleared his throat "I'm going to give each of you a partner..." The lionesses began to whisper to one another so he Gave a loud mighty roar to quiet them down "With them you are to sleep together, hunt together and watch each other s backs in case of danger you are not to leave their side for a second..."  
"No Way!"  
He turned to find Vitani out of the Line he could see anger filling her dark purple hues.  
"This is so stupid why, should we have to partner up with them!" "Because I said so that s why."  
He stood his ground, and the young lioness backed down finding her place in line again.  
"Now I've already picked the order in which you will partner up Kula, You re with Tama..." Tama gave a small chuckle "Sorry that isn t going to happen I'd rather bite my own tail off then be partnered with the likes of her!"  
Kula gave a small growl "That can be arranged."  
Vitani placed her paw in front of her half-sister "Calm down Kula, she's not worth it" Putting as much venom into her voice as she could. Tama just flicked her tail and turned her head the other way muttering "Whatever"  
Simba pretending to ignore that "Dotty you re to be partnered with Kiara."  
It was Dotty that protested this time "Over my dead body!" she snarled, making Kiara flinch, but Kovu stepped in "I suggest you calm down I don t want to fight you but if it means protecting Kiara then I will..."  
Kiara stepped in this time "Kovu, it's alright."  
His eyes softened and he gave Dotty a stare before stepping back choosing to ignore her when she muttered "Traitor."  
"Sana your to be partnered with Serena"  
Unable to allow it, Vitani stepped forward again "there's no way in hell I'm not letting my little sister be partnered with her how about you partner Sana with me instead?"  
"That's not the point of this partnership Vitani, the point of it is so you girls can learn to get along."  
"But..."  
"That's Enough."  
Vitani had no choice then but to back down again. Sana managed a smile "Thanks for trying" "Think nothing of it Sis..."  
"Vitani you re to be partnered with..."  
Everyone held their breaths.  
"Lamka"  
Vitani stood out of line again "Ok now you've lost your mind!" Simba knew she would hate this, they were total opposites which is why he chose to put the two together.  
"I'm not being partnered with little miss perfect!"  
"Better a miss perfect then outlander trash!" Lamka spit.  
"You better watch who you re talking to" Vitani growled, bearing her teeth "Because I know for a fact that you can't back up your own mouth so shut it before I do it for you!" her ears flattened, and she prepared herself to leap, her spirits lifting as the other outlanders followed her lead. "No worrys Vi, we got your back" Dotty smiled, then turned to glare at the other pridelanders. "You mess with my sister then you mess with me."  
"Oh, I'm so scared" Catching the Sarcasm in Lamka's voice, Sana tensed "You better watch yourself Lamka or I'll rip out your throat" "Bring it" She snarled.  
Finally having enough, Kovu and Simba stepped in "That's Enough!" Simba yelled "Get back in line all of you!"  
When the outlanders hesitated Kovu Snarled "NOW!" causing them each to flinch back and move slowly back to their spots. Kiara nuzzled him as if to say goodjob but Vitani was just glaring at him "to Heck with this" She finally said "I'm out of here."  
"Vitani wait!"  
Kovu stepped in front of her but she just pivoted around him and took off running this time he didn't even try to stop her, he knew when his sister needed some alone time to cool off and this was one of those times.  
All at once then, all the outlanders followed Vitani's lead they all went in one direction while the pridelanders went in the other all Simba could do was watch He knew he should call them all back but Nala insisted he leave them be.  
"Am I crazy for doing this?" He asked her, she simply shook her head "No I think its a great idea the girls just need time to get used to it that's all."  
"I hope it happens soon, I'm afraid if it doesnt the entire pride is going to rip apart"  
Nala chuckled "Simba, Have a little faith"  
She nuzzled, him and headed back into priderock. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sister to Sister Talk _

As Vitani Sulked, she heard a twig break from behind her.  
"Vitani, Are you Ok?"  
"yeah I'm Just peachy" She growled sarcastically.  
Dotty knew, when Vitani didn't feel like talking so she simply sat by her side enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the pridelands for a bit.  
"come on Vitani lets go Home" Dotty finally said.  
Sighing Vitani stood up "I need some time alone Dotty so if you don't mind I'd like to stay here just a little bit longer.  
Nodding Dotty wispered "I understand. Take all the time you need" And headed back towards the 4 lionesses waiting for her.  
As soon as she was out of view, Vitani relaxed and lapped up some of the cool refreshing water from the watering hole she would never get used to how clean it looked, it wasn't like back home where the water was so filthy that you drank it because you had to not because you wanted to.  
A gust of wind suddenly blew her way, Vitani lifted her head and let the wind blow her fur back it felt good a pleasent change from the drought that had plagued the outlands.  
She knew she would have to get back to the pridelands soon but for now she just enjoyed the memorys flashing back in her head. It had been a simple time her mother had been kind and good and her father was mighty ruler of the pridelands then everything changed when Simba returned, her father died, her mother went insane and her brother starved for attention spent his every waking moment trying to make his mother happy.  
Not realizing it, she had clenched her left paw and was muttering I hate them all! Quickly getting to her feet she started running she didn't know where she was going she just knew that she had to keep going until the pridelands where completly out of view.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rouge _

Vitani didn't get to far before bumping into a rouge lion the impact wouldn't have hurt much had Vitani been watching where she was going but she was so busy trying to fight back the traitor tears that she wasn't really paying attention until she hit something hard and fell on her back, she blinked in surprise and stood up her eyes burning with anger "Watch were your going!" She hissed.  
"Me? Why don t YOU watch were your going!" The Lion shot back.  
She shook herself off, "Hey stick a meerkat in it Ok? I've been having a really crummy day so far so don t you DARE push me I won t hesitate to fight you if I have to."  
The Rouge didn't seem intimidated, he was actually grinning "Well bring it on" He lunged at her, but she ducked and watched as a young male lion fell on his back. "Who are you, tell me!" She growled, watching as the lion shuffled back onto his feet "I don t have to tell you anything" He growled taking a swipe at her, Vitani jumped back " I don't have time for this." She turned her back, Big mistake the male lion jumped for her she noticed this out of the corner of her eye and kicked him before he could grab her he retaliated by jumping for her throat but she hit him across the face (Claws not extended) causing him to hit the ground hard. Leave this place or else!" She snarled.  
The lion would not give up so easily and slowly got to his feet "You fight like a cub." He sneered, wiping the blood from his mouth. Vitani grew angry "oh yeah funny I was gonna say the same thing about you" She bared her teeth and stood her ground if the lion refused to go peacefully she would have no choice but to kill him.  
"Leave now!" She hissed "I'm not gonna tell you again!"  
The vicious glare in the lions eyes disappeared replaced by a sort of softness Vitani had not seen before in her entire life except...  
"What are you staring at?" She asked the lion surprised her by taking a step forward. "Vitani?"  
Vitani stared at him "How do you know my name?"  
"Vitani don t you recognize me...It's Me, Kopa" he replied with a smile.  
Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head "No...No, No way Kopa's dead. He died along with Meethu"  
The lion shook his massive head "No, I didn't..."  
"That's close enough!" She yelled, realizing that the male was getting closer and closer.  
He stopped midstep, "Sorry, it s just you've...you've changed its like...wow."  
"I warn you to watch what comes out of that muzzle stranger."  
The Lion seemed to be getting frustrated. "Damit what can I say to convince you that I'm Kopa?"  
Vitani saw it then, "look out!" As she pushed the lion out of the way A wildebeast came charging at her and threw her to the side turning around to charge at her again but Vitani quickly got back up and sprinted forward her heart started to beat faster and faster in her chest, and her legs began to burn but she didn't care about that all she see was the wildebeest heading straight towards the both of them. As she charged towards the animal her body aching and her breathing becoming uneven she put all the adrenaline she had left into her legs loving the feeling as they pounded harshly on the ground. for a brief second she felt like everything was going in slow motion, the wildebeest was literally within her grasp making one last effort she pushed off her back feet leaping towards him and refusing to let go once her claws had gotten hold of the animal who was now trying to buck her off. She yelled for the lion to run and bit into the animal s neck it refused to go down and threw vitani off like a ragdoll charging forward yet again only this time towards her. Intending to quickly get to her feet and run away fear rose up in her once she realized she didn't have the strength to even move her ribs ached and her eyes grew wide as a sharp pain ripped thru her back leg.  
It took her a minute to realize, the animal wasn't coming towards her anymore the Lion had wrestled the wildebeest to the ground with no effort at all the animal gave two last feeble attempts to throw the lion off before its choked gurgling sounds quieted and it lay still. The lion jumped off it, and went to check on Vitani who was still trying to get back up.  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine" She managed to say, struggling to her feet.  
"Are you sure? You hit the ground pretty hard, maybe I should go get help"  
"I said I'm fine!" She hissed in anger trying desperately to stand up on her own but her back paw wouldn't let her and she lost her balance and almost stumbled over, onto her stomach.  
"Whoa, easy I Gotcha the lion hurried over and stood beside her before she could fall. Vitani couldn't understand it why was he so hellbent on helping her so much no one had ever done something like this before but this lion seemed different. She couldn't help it then She looked up into his eyes and instantly saw her childhood freind."  
"Its Really you isn't it?"  
He smiled again and she knew for certain it was so she leaned against him ecstatic to have her old friend back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: getting patched up

The minute the two showed up at Priderock Simba ordered Lamka to take Vitani to Rafiki's to fix her up while he talked with Kopa who had been the one that wanted to go with Vitani but everyone was curious about this new visitor especially Simba and Kovu so he had no choice but to stay and answer all their questions. Vitani knew some were just dying to meet this mysterious, young, mateless male lion who wouldn't be? Vitani brushed that aside, Hating every moment she had to spent with lamka who didn't seem at all intrested in escorting her to Rafiki's Tree. Every few minutes she would stop as if Vitani wasn't even there and complain about chipping a claw or her frizzy fur at one point Vitani wanted to hit her and she would have hadn't it been for her useless leg. They finally made it to Rafiki's tree but Lamka didn't want to climb all the way up so Vitani called Rafiki and he came down with some Medicines. "OW!"  
The old monkey chuckled, ""You didn't expect it to tickle did you?"  
"No but I also didn't expect it to hurt so much...ow!"  
Rafiki smiled "Your just as finicky as your mother was at this age"  
"My mother?"  
He nodded "She and your father were always getting themselves inta trouble."  
"You knew my father?"  
"Very well... your father was da kind that got into all sorts of mischief weither it be taunting the heyena's or playing in de outlands that's how he got that scar you know"  
"and how exactly did he get it?" She asked.  
"I'm not allowed to say" He said suddenly turning serious but it didn't last long the smile soon returned to his face as he wrapped up her paw in bandages "There all done" "Thanks Rafiki"  
As they headed back towards priderock Rafiki looked up towards the sky ""Oh mufasa every day that goes by Vitani's heart is filled with more hate for kiara and simba if she doesn't let go of the past I'm afraid we may lose her just like her mother and father" He looked on, anguish filling his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vitani speaks with Lamka

The next morning, Kopa refused to leave Vitani's sides though it hurt Vitani to be so useless she didn't let him see how she was truly feeling instead she let him attempt to help her walk around, sitting inside priderock all day was irritating her right down to the bone. it did have it's upsides though, She got to spend more time with her best freind who had promised not to leave her side until she was all better she didn't take him serious but after both Lamka and Tama's first few advances towards Kopa failed to get him to move away from her, Vitani realized he was being serious. She wondered why, he hadn't shown any intrest towards them not that she cared she was just curious. she also realized that she and Kopa had more in common then before, he was always cracking jokes and she loved the way he always pulled her into the conversation when talking to her or any of the other lionesses she never felt left out when with him.  
After Vitani's paw was all better she continued to hang around with him making some of the other pridelanders jealous one day Simba took Kopa, Kovu and a few of the other lionesses out hunting She had wanted to go but Nala insisted that she stay with Lamka and take care of Kiara who had been sick for the past couple of days.  
Unfortunatly Kiara fell asleep after the lionesses left and the only one to talk to was Lamka which Vitani didn't intend on speaking with for any reason so she sat there bored out of her mind surprised when she heard lamka speaking she didn't think anything of it until she figured out she was talking directly to Her, she turned to stare at her surprised "You talking to me?" Vitani asked.  
"Of course"  
Lamka was trying to sound nice, but Vitani knew there was something up she must want something, the question is... what? What a stupid question, Vitani knew already she'd known from the begining but she decided to play this out and see where it went.  
"Really even though you think im trash?"  
She was clenching her teeth "Alright you got me. See...I noticed how much you and Simba's son hang out together."  
Vitani didn't like were this was going "Yeah, So?"  
"So? It isn't right, your an outlander and he's a pridelander don't you find it a bit weird to be hanging out with the King's son?"  
"I don't think of him that way, honestly I wouldn't care if he was the kings son or not he's always gonna be my best freind."  
"Oh, How sweet it makes me wanna Hurl." She stood up "Aside from that You do say he's just your best freind right."  
Vitani hesitated "Right."  
"Then you wont mind if I ask him to go with me tonight to watch the moon now would you?"  
"No...I don't mind."  
"Good." She stuck up her nose and flicked her tail towards Vitani who's right paw was clenched lucky for Lamka, Tula and Nala were coming back from the hunt "Glad to see you haven't killed each other yet" Tula snickered. Nala nudged her to be quiet and went over to lovingly nudge her daughter. the sight made Vitani think of HER mother and how she wished desperatly that she had been like that towards her or at least showed some sort of sign that she cared for her. "Vitani something wrong?" Sana was Coming in.  
"Yeah I'm fine" She managed to say,  
Yeah fine... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A fathers decision

The next morning Kopa spent the entire time with Nala. Occasionally Vitani would look their way and smile, the way he made her laugh and the way she treated him as if he were still her cub made Vitani wish she had, had a mother like that.  
Figuring no one would notice her absence, she wandered out of the cave and found a quiet descolent spot to sit and started grooming herself as she did this she started singing to herself.  
She started shaking her butt to the beat in her head Cursing outloud when she heard someone chuckle.  
"Lamka?"  
The lioness was grinning "Ha, Ha wow...Love sick much?"  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Her heart was racing now, and her cheeks were flushed from embarresment.  
"Well I was just passing by when I just happened to..." She cleared her throat "Catch the show. Wow you are so Lame" Vitani bared her teeth "Shut up."  
"What are you gonna do sing me to death?" She gave a loud holler "I bet you..."  
She was suddenly alert as someone called her name, it was Kopa.  
"Leave. Her. Alone."  
It was Lamka now going red in the muzzle. "Oh, Kopa...Hi"  
He was still glaring at her "Leave."  
She slunk underneath him, and took off in the other direction. as Kopa turned to face Vitani again his eyes looked symphatetic "You Ok?"  
Vitani couldn't look at him "Yeah...Fine Just Just embarresed..."  
"Don't be I think you have a beautiful voice."  
Giving him a playfully nuzzle she smiled "Yeah Sure."  
"No I mean it you do."  
She couldn't tell if he was being serious but she shrugged "Thanks?" Before lifting her head back up "Well I gotta get back to my sisters their probably wondering where I went"  
Kopa jumped in front of her "wait dont run off yet, I wanted to ask ya something...I was wondering if..."  
"Yeah?" Vitani's heart was racing this time it was for a whole different reason.  
"Do you wanna..."  
Simba's loud Mighty roar interupted him and Vitani's heart dropped she had been hoping he would ask her out to watch the moon but she knew what that roar meant, it meant for everyone to gather into the Den Simba must have something really important to say. Sure enough, No sooner had the last lioness taken her spot in line did he call Kopa out of Line.  
"Son, know that what I'm about to do has been a tradition for many generations and now its finally your time. I want to announce who you are to be betrothed to..."  
Everyone began to wisper among themselves until Simba quieted them with one of his loud roars.  
"As I was saying, I've been thinking very hard on who My sons mate should be. I choose this lioness because she is Confident, Ambitous, and above all a great mate for my son. The lioness to be betrothed to my son is none other then...  
Vitani closed her eyes, and felt her heart drop when she heard the Name Lamka. She could hear some of the lionesses objecting murmers but none bothered to say what they were thinking aloud. She had no choice then but the open her eyes and watch as Lamka strolled over towards Kopa and took his side, beaming from ear to ear. She knew she'd won, every lioness who wanted him could no longer have him because soon he would be all hers and they would rule the kingdom together.  
Some congratulated Kopa, but not the one he'd been looking forward to talking to, Vitani had disappered as soon as Simba allowed them to leave the den. Disapointment filled his heart, he had no choice but to endure it as Lamka dragged him around and spoke with each of the prideland lionesses. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: Lamka's True colors shine _

over the next few days Vitani was a complete mess, she couldn't think, sleep or even eat right all she could think about was Kopa being betrothed to Lamka of all the lionesses why her? how could Simba have made such a stupid decision? But most of all why did she even care so much? he was her freind that was it nothing more, at least thats what she kept trying to tell herself.  
Eventually she came up with a decision, to avoid Kopa as much as she could, she just couldn't bear to look at him right now. that plan didn't work, try as she might everywhere she went she saw him most of the time it was just in her imagination but it still felt so real. one early morning she was sitting by the edge of pride rock watching as the sun began to rise.  
"Vi?"  
She didn't even bother to look to see who it was, she didn't have to.  
"Vi, please look at me."  
Reluctantly she craned her head, to the left wishing Kopa would just leave so that the butterflys in her stomach would subside.  
"what are you doing up so early?"  
Vitani Just stared out towards the rising sun, she didn't speak for fear that her voice would start shaking.  
"Somethings wrong I can tell now Come on, talk to me Your my best friend..."  
That's exactly the point Vitani wanted to say I dont wanna BE your freind I want be more.  
"Nothings wrong ok? now just leave me alone"  
"No." He said firmly, "I'm not leaving until you talk to me"  
To get his point across, he sat beside her, that seemed to have gotten her attention.  
Vitani was looking down at her paws now "why the hell do you care so much anyway"  
"What do you mean why do I care? your my best freind that's why."  
That hurt Vitani more then one of her mothers claw extended slaps would have. she wanted to yell I can't be your best freind anymore because I Love you! at the top of her lungs but she knew that would be stupid and foolish so she did what she did best, she completly shut herself down and only let the anger thru which was showing clearly in her eyes.  
"I came here for peace now leave I'm not in the mood to chat."  
"Yeah Kopa she's not in the mood" Lamka sneered, getting up from her sleeping spot and nuzzling him just to piss Vitani off and it was working. "Now come back to bed. I'm cold without you" She was pouting and using that voice, she made whenever she wanted to get her way and it always worked except for this time Kopa was hesitating staring at Vitani then back at Lamka.  
"I'll head over in a bit k?"  
The sugar sweet voice disappered, replaced by a more demanding tone. "No. I said now" She growled, walking away "Now come on..." "I guess we can talk later then."  
Vitani answered without even looking at him "Yeah sure, now go before Miss. Hothead, has a temper tantrum and judging by the smoke literally coming out of her ears I'd say you have about 30 seconds..."  
Kopa snickered silently at Vitani's comment just before Lamka's ear curdling shriek shook the entire den.  
"Kopa get over here now, I mean it!"  
Kopa walked away, knowing in his heart what a mistake his father had made betrothing him to Lamka he'd known that from the first time He'd heard his father name her as his betrothed and as the days went by he was starting to figure out that the beautiful, and sophisticated Lamka was anything but that.  



	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: Just freinds _

"Hey Vi guess what!?"  
Moving for the first time since she'd sat down to sunbath Vitani rolled her eyes, and sat up her bones cracking as she shook dust and dubree out of her fur and turned to stare at Sana who was smiling from ear to ear.  
"This better be good Sana."  
"Kiara Just had her cubs! Come and see!"  
Dazed, Vitani tried to rack her brain for answers she finally decided she may as well ask "Since when in the hell was the princess pregnant?"  
"A while" She giggled "You were just to busy to notice now come and see them their sooo cute!" She took off in a run with Vitani chasing after her "Sana be careful!"  
"I am" She shouted back "Now move your butt a little faster the lionesses are already starting to gather and I don't wanna be stuck in the back!"  
For the first time in a while Vitani smiled You want fast she thought I'll show you fast. Pumping all the andrenaline into her legs, she howled in laughter as she passed Sana "Who's slow now?" She shouted teasingly.  
"That's not fair your legs are longer!" She shot back.  
"Excuses, Excuses..."  
She was having so much fun she didn't notice Lamka until it was to late, the impact was so powerful that it knocked them both off their feet. Lamka was the first to complain. "Ow, watch were your going you outland trash!"  
She stood up and shook herself off and glared in Vitani's direction.  
"where you off to so fast anyway?" Vitani didn't answer so Sana took it upon herself to "We're going to see kiara's cubs!"  
"Quiet Sana!"  
She didn't mean to sound so snappy but her good mood had long passed.  
"Already seen them" She said matter afactly "Besides that there was something I wanted to tell you..." A long pause followed "Stay away from Kopa he's mine Got it?"  
"We're just freinds" Vitani shrugged.  
"You stupid trash you think I dont know whats going on but I do and I dont like it so stay away from Kopa unless you want trouble" She unsheethed her claws causing Vitani to do the same. Lamka surprised her by walking away then, her tail stuck straight up in the air.  
"Vitani?"  
"Yeah sis, what's up?"  
"Are we still gonna see Kiara's cubs?"  
Vitani gave an exasperated sigh "Sana..."  
She wanted to tell Sana that she didn't feel like it anymore and that she should go on her own but she was gazing at her the excitment still visible in her Innocent eyes, not wanting to crush that hope she nodded "Lead the way..."  



	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: Settling the Score _

"Dotty come on, we can't start the hunt without you..."  
Thinking her sister was still asleep, Sana crept quietly into the cave intending to scare her awake just like when they were cubs but when that didn't wake her she gave her a playful nudge hopping back incase she lashed out at her for waking her up but when she didn't thats when Sana got worried. "Hey Dotty, You ok..."  
Nudging her for the second time, she grew frantic and turned her over "Come on sis, quit playing...wake up...Please!" Not knowing what to do she ran out of the cave and straight into Vitani.  
"Whoa were's the fire?" Vitani joked, immediatly seeing the urgency in her eyes "What's wrong?"  
She froze, when Sana said "It's Dotty she's not moving we have to help her come on!"  
Forgetting all about the hunt, she ran into the cave and found Dotty in her sleeping spot. "Sis?"  
No response.  
Not knowing what was the matter Vitani took one wiff of the air around her she knew then what was wrong "Sana get back"  
"But I wanna help" She protested.  
"Just do it ok?"  
Sana stepped back, her eyes still on Dotty.  
"Dotty? I know you can hear me Your gonna be fine alright I'm gonna go get Rafiki." She turned to stare directly at Sana "Stay with her until I get back k? I'm gonna go get help"  
She left Sana, knowing the loyaltly she had for her sisters was enough to keep her by Dotty's side until she got help.  
It took her a while to track the monkey down he wasn't in his tree but she finally found him nursing a baby hippos wounds. She told him all about their situation and the old wisemonkey picked up a couple things on the way towards priderock. When they finally got there, he went straight to work on her, conferming that she had indeed eaten some paralyze Berrys, which could only be found in the outlands.  
Why, and when she took them, she didn't know but she was hoping that Dotty would tell her as soon as she was well enough to talk but the medicine Rafiki gave her knocked her out for a few days, those days were some of the most agonizing of Vitani's life she wouldnt allow anyone near Dotty and she refused to talk to anyone until she figured out who had given her the berrys she would finally get her answer but it was one she would never have expected.  
It was at least a week before Dotty began to show signs of movement she even began to talk in her sleep thats when Vitani got her answer, it was one that not only shocked her, but angered her as well. Vitani heard Dotty mumble the name Kopa. 


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11: Payback.  
_

Letting anger take over, she confronted Kopa out near the watering hole.  
"How could you do that!?" She hissed.  
He stared at her as if someone had slapped him in the face "What are you talking about?"  
"Cut the crap, I know you tricked my sister into eating those paralize berrys You sun-of-a..."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down a bit and before we start with the name calling you might wanna get your facts straight first because whoever told you that it was me is lying I would never, hurt you like that EVER and if I did wanna hurt you which I certainly would never do in my life I wouldn't play that Dirty its not my style."  
"what is your style?" She shot back.  
He said nothing.  
"I want an answer damit did you do that to my sister or not tell me!"  
"Like I said before, It wasn't me ok so get that our of your head Vi"  
The fire in her eyes was burning out. Her voice came out a soft wisper "You...Swear you didn't do it?" "Cross my heart" "Then who did?"  
"I don't know, but I'll help you find out"  
Feeling slightly, better she stood by his side and the two walked off together unaware that they were being watched Until she gave out a loud "Hey outland Trash!"  
Vitani didn't turn around at first, until someone hit her in the head with a rock that caused her to wheel around and scan the area for whoever had thrown it, surprise, surprise she found Lamka glaring coldly at her.  
"How's your sister?" Lamka asked, "I hope she's well" Catching the sarcasm, Vitani watched the cold sneer on Lamka's face go wider thats when she realized Lamka seemed awful chipper this morning even for her.  
"You!" Vitani suddenly shouted, "It was you!"  
Without even thinking she ran towards Lamka, ignoring Kopa's shouts for her to stop, Sana's pleads to think about what she was doing all she could see was Lamka standing in the middle of a dead patch of grass completly frozen and immobile from fear she guessed. Vitani kept on running not realizing that she was being watched until a heavy force hit her from the side knocking her to the ground, her ribs ached as she struggled to regain her breath.  
She looks up to see who hit her.  
"Kovu!?"  
"I'm sorry" He said, his breathing labored "but I can't let you hurt her."  
"This isn't your fight, She almost killed Dotty now move." Vitani snarled, "Or I will take you down like I did the many other times only this time you wont get back up"  
Kovu gave a mocking laugh "You think I'm scared of you? Vitani Im your brother..."  
"I have no brother!" Vitani snapped angrily "my real brother was crushed to death by falling logs as far as I'm concerned your nothing to me...Nothing, do you hear me...Nothing!" Her last word came out thru clenched teeth she couldn't help it she was literally seeing red now.  
Kovu's ears went down "What's happened to you?"  
Vitani said nothing.  
"I don't know whats happened to you but I intend to help you before you end up like Mother."  
"I dont need your help!" Vitani snapped "I'm doing just fine on my own!"  
"No your not in fact every time I see you you seem to be getting worse Vitani dont you see what's happening here your turning into mother... I can see it in your eyes."  
Vitani looked away "I dont know what your talking about."  
"Vitani look at yourself!" He pointed towards a nearby creek with his paw, Vitani's eyes dropped towards her reflection in the water but all she saw was herself until he ordered her to look closer she didn't see her reflection anymore instead she saw the face of her mother still Vitani didn't seem fazed by it. "So what's your point?" She asked.  
His jaw dropped "My point is, you have all this rage building up inside you because you refuse to let go of the past, scar was evil, so was mother your trying to keep them close by never wanting to forget them but it's wearing you down and I'm telling you if you don't let them go then your gonna end up just like they did corrupt Evil... And dead."  
Vitani's ears flattened, she knew he was telling the truth but she just couldnt let go of her parents even if the two were evil they werent really kovus parents so she could see how easily it came for him to forget them but they were her blood parents so it was much harder for her to forget them then it was for him.  
"So what do you say?" Kovu Asked " Let me help you"  
He held out his paw, and Vitani stared at him for a second before slapping his paw away "Never!" She snarled, making a leap for Lamka's throat.  
Something suddenly got her from the side again but this time when she looked up the grin was gone from her face.  
"Kopa?"  
She watched as he took Kovu's side "I can't let you hurt anyone Vi if you do the consiquences for you will be much worse if your gonna fight anyone fight me."  
They had her, Vitani knew she could never harm Kopa even if she did become like her mother.  
"I- I don't wanna fight you" She said slowly.  
Lamka looked smug, having all that protection made her feel like she could commit murder and still be able to get away with it, Vitani knew it too but there wasn't a thing she could do about it so eventually without another word she turned and walked off. She thought, the anger had subsided but really it was just hiding waiting for the right moment to pounce and attack.  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vitani learns the truth about Scar _

Halfway towards the Outlands, Vitani began to curse aloud Just one shot at Lamka that's all she wanted she never in her life asked for anything yet everyone was so hellbent on denying her the one thing that she desperatly wanted, it angered her right down to the bone.  
"Stupid pridelanders, they can all rot in hell!" In her fury she kicked a rock with her paw gasping when she realized she'd hit something. It was Simba, she was really in for it now he'd probably start asking her a million questions to her surprise he didn't.  
"Kiara, and Kopa told me what happened." He said, as if she hadn't just hit him with a rock the size of her paw. She tried to explain, but he stopped her He simply said "Come with me, I'd like to talk with you"  
Reluctantly she followed behind him, eventually she got comfortable enough to stand beside him she had made up her mind before they started walking that she wasn't gonna pay attention to anything he had to say but she found herself intrested as he spoke of her mother and father. When he got to the part about Scar killing his father Vitani's heart stopped her mother had never told her this before, She made Simba look like the bad guy when in reality her Father had been the bad guy. Vitani felt sick to her stomach.  
"Scar couldn't let go of his hate...and in the end it destroyed him" Simba continued.  
"One thing still bugs me though If my father was a killer, does that mean I'm destined to be one to?" "Only if you choose to be, we all chose our own paths to follow don't let his fate become yours."  
It was true then her father HAD been the king for a short period but the throne had never been his he'd killed his own brother and stolen it, he'd never been a great ruler like her mother had said Vitani knew in her mind now what he had been. A cold blooded Killer. despite what simba had said, she couldnt help but wonder how long would the killer hiding within her rear its ugly head, how long before she lost herself and became just like her parents? 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Chase.  
_

When Vitani arrived, back at priderock, Everyone except her sisters turned their backs on her as if making up there minds that she would end up just like her mother Evil...and Dead.  
Lamka was keeping Kopa's attention so he stayed out of her way, Kovu wasn't talking to her either and wouldn't let her near Kiara or their newborn cubs which hurt but Vitani didn't let him see how much, Nala was the only one of the pridelanders that seemed to have forgiven Vitani for her outburst she even surprised her by asking if she wanted to help set up for the ceramony where Kopa and Lamka would offically become mates. Sure it would be like a stab in the heart to watch Kopa become Mates with her mortal enemy but she didn't intend to stay there that long she was planning to run away as soon as Kopa said I do and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to change her mind.  
"Vitani Are You ok?" Nala asked noticing that her mind was elsewhere.  
She managed a nod, giving a quick I'm fine as she grabbed the string of flowers in her mouth and pulled it towards Vinyl Tree (Thats what Vitani called it). She tied the first end with her tail and dragged the other end towards the tree beside it. In one swift movement she finished tying the other end of the string to the tree no sooner had she done that did she spot a stray wildebeast grazing just a few feet away from her.  
Her eyes narrowed and she crouched quietly towards it, the animal quickly looked up and she froze not even bothering to breath for fear that she would give herself away finally it relaxed and went back to grazing.  
Taking a sharp, yet quiet breath she crouched as low as she could, her body tensing and her claws retracting in and out slowly, as she leaned forward getting ready to pounce an unfamiliar smell filled her nose pausing she, looked up sharply and scanned her surroundings for her competition that's when she spotted a black hyena hiding in the grass just a few hundred yards from her- she knew then that only one of them would be getting food today and she did not intend to be the loser.  
she gave a warning growl to make the hyena back down but he refused it was now her against the hyena. "Dammit!" As she sprinted forward her heart began to beat faster and faster in her chest, and her legs began to burn she didn't care about that all she could see was the wildebeest that had already darted forward but he wasn't getting away from her and she would make sure of it. As she caught up to the animal her body aching and her breathing becoming uneven she put all the adrenaline she had left into her legs loving the feeling as they pounded harshly on the ground. for a brief second she felt like everything was going in slow motion, the wildebeest was literally within her grasp making one last effort she pushed off her back feet leaping towards him but before she could grab him something jumps out from the tall grass causing her to miss the wildebeest and hit the ground with a very, very, loud smack.  
The Hyena just stands there laughing at her, by that point Vitani is pissed off immediately she gets to her feet and charges at him a look of confusion crossing her face when he starts running in the other direction but she gives chase anyway intending to rip the hyena limb from limb, the chase lasts about several minutes Vitani finally lose him near the elephant grave yard, by then She's so exhausted she decides to just forget all about the hyena and leave until his maniacal laugh echoes thru her ears She quickly turn back around and sees him coming out of a huge mammoth carcass but he isn't alone he has at least 7 hyenas with him, realization suddenly hits her, she had just fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book the hyena hadn't been running away from her he had been herding her towards his pack who were now circling around her.  
Well lookie here fellas seems like we got a lion that's strayed to far from her pride. She Looks a little scrawny though One of the hyena's says thru a cackle.  
"You should talk" Vitani smirks, showing them absolutely no fear.  
One of the females rolls her eyes muttering "She'll do."  
Vitani quickly scans her brain for an idea.  
Tell me, are you guys so stupid as to think that I'm alone? She asks.  
The leader seemed as if he was calling her bluff.  
If your not alone, then call your pride. He challenged moving away from the circle.  
Damn.  
I'm waiting trying to buy time Vitani lets out a loud and mighty roar making some of the hyena's flinch they all grow tense and look around for any sign of a pride which Vitani knew were not coming. She took their distraction as an advantage to run.  
Hey she's getting away One of the Hyena's shouted, it was enough now all the hyena's were chasing Her still Vitani wasn't scared they were just a bunch of overgrown dogs with teeth minus the brains She could get rid of them easy She just had to figure out how.  
An idea suddenly struck Her and She headed towards the gorge that had nearly killed Simba all those years ago it occurred to her that if She could get them down into the gorge the dangerous terrain would definitely slow them all down.  
It slowed most of them down, but the leader was so damn stubborn that he left all his friends behind and kept on coming after her, he finally cornered her but she wasn't going down without a fight.  
keep away She snarled baring her teeth, and swiping at him. He ducked and cackled You missed sweetheart. Vitani was even more pissed now.  
Fine then, how bout this Using the full force of her body, she leapt and took off running again. 


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14: Somethings wrong _

aside from the fact that Vitani had gone missing...again, the day seemed darker then usual, it sent chills up Dottys spine she'd expected to wake up from her paralized state to her sisters bickering as usual but to her surprise the den was completly empty except for Kiara who was sleeping her two cubs nestled close to her chest for warmth. Now she had a score to settle, with the one that had tricked her into eating those berrys try as she might though she was having a hard time standing on her feet, it felt good when she finally did manage to stand up her muscles felt so soar that it was a relief when she stretched for the first time in what seemed like days.  
There was no sun, when she padded towards the entrance of the cave but no one seemed to notice it was hidden behind the clouds they were all to busy finishing up for the ceramony.  
"DOTTY!"  
She hadn't expected to be tackled, so when she was she gave a small oomph.  
"Your finally awake!" "Um, Sana can you be a little less excited?"  
"Oh, Sorry"  
Quickly climbing off, her smile grew wider "I missed You sis,"  
Before she could answer back, she heard Lamka's shrill voice "Look who's finally awake. Did you have a nice nap"  
"Lamka" her name was like acid in her throat "You better leave us alone or I'll tell everyone what you did"  
"No one is ever gonna believe you, so go right ahead it's your word against mine"  
She walked away, with her tail stuck straight in the air.  
"Want me get her for you, cause I will" Sana bared her teeth, a small giggle etching out of her throat.  
"Nah, forget her where's Vitani?"  
"Um, I don't really know I haven't seen her all day..."  
"Oh no, that's not good." Dotty scanned the pridelands but she couldn't spot Vitani she did see Kovu though he was standing away from the other lionesses, peering out towards the outlands when she went over to see what he was doing she noticed he was as stiff as a rock.  
"Kovu what is it?"  
He said nothing at first, but when she asked again that's when he spoke.  
"Something's wrong" He said in a low cautious voice. "Look"  
She did, spotting the pack of heyenas immediatly she knew then that everyone was in big trouble.  
"What should we do?"  
"Call simba and tell him to Assemble the lionesses we cant let them hurt Kiara or my cubs..."  
"Kovu..."  
"Dotty Just do it ok?"  
The entire time Dotty was running all she could think about was Vitani things were about to get ugly and with her out there on her own she didn't stand a chance in hell sure she was strong but that could only get her so far.  
"Simba! Simba!"  
She was out of breath by the time she reached him.  
"Dotty what's wrong?"  
She pointed with her muzzle, and he saw it then a pack of wild heyenas were coming his way and they didn't look freindly. As they approached all Dotty could think was Vi, where are you?

as her heart raced to catch up with her legs, Vitani was begining to grow weary she didn't know how long she could keep on running she had tried numerous times to outrun the heyenas but it hadnt worked busy thinking of what to do next Vitani came to an abrupt hault she could clearly spot priderock in the distance but she also spotted another pack of heyenas which made her blood run cold. Having no other choice she took off running again this time to back up her sisters this was a fight her sisters were gonna need her for and she didnt intend on missing out and having one of her sisters hurt because of this. In her mind all she could think was hang on girls Im coming.  
as vitani neared the pridelands she caught the stench of blood and salt in the air mixed in with a boatload of smoke it was so bad she could barely breath much less pay attention to the chaos ensuing all around her it was the pack of heyenas against the lions, scanning the field she spotted her sisters.  
"Dotty!"  
The young lioness turned around for a split second, "Vitani?"  
A heyena took advantege of her distraction and tackled her down his huge rabid teeth aiming for her throat but the young lioness pushed him off and took a hard swipe at him sending him scurrying the other way.  
"Vitani where have you been!?" "I'll explain later, wheres Kula and Sana?"  
Dotty shrugged "I dont know. we seperated as soon as the fight began."  
"The heyenas are falling back!" She heard Kovu suddenly yell "We did it!"  
Vitani watched as the heyenas retreated, a familar voice pulling her out of the daze she fallen into.  
"Vitani I'm so glad your not hurt"  
she detected, relief in Kopas voice and by the ugly look lamka was giving him she heard it to.  
without thinking, he nuzzled her affectionatly surprising both her and Lamka.  
She pulled away to give him a WTF look and spotted dottys sullen muzzle.  
ignoring everyones stares she gazed toward her sister "how many fallen lionesses?" she asked.  
"One" she replied, her voice trembling.  
"Who is it..."  
Her eyes meet Vitanis as she spoke "Its Sana..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sanas last wish _

Vitanis legs reacted faster then her brain and she ran past the lionesses despite the rain she could smell the blood. "Sana?"  
No answer.  
"Sana, your gonna be ok" She said trying to keep her voice steady "You'll see we'll get rafiki and he'll make you all better" She gave Sana a sisterly nuzzle, a small tear already trickling down her muzzle but she didnt try to stop it, she didn't want to. She could feel Sanas labored breathing and turned to stare at everyone.  
"someone go get help!" She practically shouted "PLEASE!" turning to Kopa, she expected help but like everyone else he carried the 'its hopless' look in his eyes.  
"V-Vitani?"  
She turned to stare at Sana "Save your strength help is coming" she lied.  
Sana smiled weakly, "I-Its to late for me W-Will ya do me one last thing before I..."  
"Shh, Sana don't...dont TALK like that your gonna be fine alright?"  
"P-Promise me that...Ngh...that this rivalry will end and...and that, the entire pride will truly become one?"  
Vitani turned to stare at the entire pride and could see they were thinking the same thing. "Count on that,"  
"Good," Sana murmered closing her eyes for the last time, vitani heard someone yell it took her a minute to realize the yelling was coming from her. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Vitani leaves the Pride.  
_

"Vitani there you are we need to talk..."  
"No we Don't," Rising to her Feet, she was just inches from Kopas face.  
"I'm going after those heyena's so dont try and stop me."  
"You'll never make it out of there alive" He retaliated. "I know you well enough to know that i wont be able to convince you not to go thru with whatever plan you have inside your head so theres only one more option, Let me go with you"  
"No..." She blurted, turning to stare at him.  
"Why?"  
She surprised him, when her eyes lost the hate and anger replaced by a softeness he'd seen only once when they were cubs.  
"I cant lose anyone else I love."  
When she turned to leave, he jumped in front of her "No, I can't let you leave. if You get hurt I'll never forgive myself"  
"It's my life, if I choose to put it in danger to find those stupid heyena's that killed my sister then I'm gonna do it now move out of my way!"  
She made a few efforts to go around him but he was always a few steps ahead of her as if he knew where she was gonna go before she moved, it was something Vitani had taught him and she was starting to regret it.  
"I'm not gonna tell you again. Get out of my way!"  
"No" He said again.  
She tried one last time, but instead of moving to keep her from leaving her pinned her to the ground.  
Without even thinking, she looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes "If You care about me the way you say you do then you'll let me go"  
She felt his body go rigid, she wasn't sure if her words did the trick until he hopped off her "Fine, go get yourself killed. See if I care"  
Before she could change her mind, she took off running a single tear trickling down her cheek as her mind went back to the very moment that would change both their lives forever.

May take me a while to write the next chapter but I'll try not to take to long. Anyways I want to thank those who take a few minutes of their time to read and comment my storys you guys are the best XD 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Vitani leaves the Pride.  
_

"Vitani there you are we need to talk..."  
"No we Don't," Rising to her Feet, she was just inches from Kopas face.  
"I'm going after those heyena's so dont try and stop me."  
"You'll never make it out of there alive" He retaliated. "I know you well enough to know that i wont be able to convince you not to go thru with whatever plan you have inside your head so theres only one more option, Let me go with you"  
"No..." She blurted, turning to stare at him.  
"Why?"  
She surprised him, when her eyes lost the hate and anger replaced by a softeness he'd seen only once when they were cubs.  
"I cant lose anyone else I love."  
When she turned to leave, he jumped in front of her "No, I can't let you leave. if You get hurt I'll never forgive myself"  
"It's my life, if I choose to put it in danger to find those stupid heyena's that killed my sister then I'm gonna do it now move out of my way!"  
She made a few efforts to go around him but he was always a few steps ahead of her as if he knew where she was gonna go before she moved, it was something Vitani had taught him and she was starting to regret it.  
"I'm not gonna tell you again. Get out of my way!"  
"No" He said again.  
She tried one last time, but instead of moving to keep her from leaving her pinned her to the ground.  
Without even thinking, she looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes "If You care about me the way you say you do then you'll let me go"  
She felt his body go rigid, she wasn't sure if her words did the trick until he hopped off her "Fine, go get yourself killed. See if I care"  
Before she could change her mind, she took off running a single tear trickling down her cheek as her mind went back to the very moment that would change both their lives forever. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Flashback _

Vitani what are you doing!? Huh?

Shaking off, the fur on vitanis back stood on end as her mother started stomping towards her. vitani thought she had gone out hunting with the others, so she had left her post and play for a while.  
who gave you permission to leave your post!? She seemed more angry then usual, but all vitani could do was sit there still dripping wet with this blank expression on her muzzle. Zira was growing impatient so Vitani came up with the first thing that came to my mind.  
"I made a mistake mother I'm Sorry It wont happen again...I promise. Zira glared at vitani, which she knew meant she was to get back to the den and stay there the rest of the day.  
Jumping up, she bounded past her mother and kept running until she spotted Nuka he was trying to talk with this lioness named Merina but she was completely ignoring him.  
Nuka, where's Kovu? Vitani growled.  
He started to scratch from the termites, and replied with a what am I his babysitter? Its every lion for himself out here you know that. The lioness was pretending to scratch her claws on a tree trunk but Vitani knew she was listening to their conversation.  
Why don't you tell mother that? His eyes widened as Zira came into view and he suddenly turned into this needy little lion cub Mother...Mother Hi! Oh brother.  
I rolled my eyes, and sprinted into the cave he wasn't in his sleeping spot so Vitani assumed either one of the lionesses took him out to learn how to hunt or he was out wandering the pridelands again which he knew was forbidden.  
"Damn," Looks like I would have to defy mother yet again Vitani thought.  
She tried to stick as close to the outlands as She could, but after checking all his hiding spots she knew he must have been in the pridelands. Sure enough, she was right there was no denying the scent she picked up once she had crossed the outlands.  
"Kovu Wait up..."  
It sounded like a females voice, damn what the hell was that idiot doing. Darting forward, she followed his laughs intending to kill the pridelander he was hanging out with until she heard another undeniable laugh.  
"Kopa?"  
Bounding forward, completely forgetting Kovu she located Kopa he was messing with a small badger. Vitani giggled, and started to come out from the tall grass until another cub came trotting up to him it wouldn't have bothered her that the cub was female until she started play fighting with him- something vitani could never do because she always ended up hurting him.  
"Come on Kopa, catch me" Vitani could hear the excitment in his voice as he shouted "That'll be easy,"  
He nipped at her back feet, "Hey that's cheating" She growled, pivoting back around and pinning him before he had time to react.  
"Ha Pinned ya!" the way she giggled, made vitanis blood boil, and my fur stand on end.  
"Ok...Ok Now get off me." He pushed her, flashing a grin as she turned her back on him. He lunged and the two rolled for a minute but she ended up pinning him again.  
"Pinned ya again" She smiled.  
"I'll get you next time, just wait and see" He pushed her off with his back feet- something I had taught him.  
"Sure Kopa..." She smiled and licked his cheek.  
He reacted like he had just been stung by a porcupine. "Eww! Tama, why'd you do that!?"  
He wiped his cheek, backing away as she got closer to him. The two were eye to eye now.  
Grrr Vitani couldn't take it anymore, rather then let him see that she had been watching she turned back and headed for home not realizing that Kopa had seen her until she was halfway across the log. "Hey Vitani wait up!" She wiped the tears from her cheeks before he could see her crying.  
"What do you want?" she growled slowly.  
"Were you watching me this whole time? If you were I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you if I did..."  
"Ha!" she shook her head, "You didn't hurt me. Of course you can have other freinds besides me I don't care about that."  
"Then why did you run off?" she shrugged.  
"I don't know."  
Before he had another chance to say something, the roar of the king echoed thru vitanis ears.  
"Kopa!" A female Lion cub came bounding up to him "Kopa there you are I was wondering where you had run off to"  
Vitani looked away as the cub peered at her as if she was the most dirtiest thing in the world.  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
"Oh, this is Vitani, my freind. Vitani this is my freind Tama..."  
"Whatever" She said rolling her eyes, leaving vitani wanting to desperatlely rip that snotty nose look off her face.  
"Come on we gotta go, or else we'll be in big trouble."  
"Ok, Ok just give me a minute ok"  
Tama pulled his tail "No not a minute, Now before your dad comes looking for us and finds this here not that I care if she gets caught Im just saying..."  
"Boy you got a big mouth dont you" Vitani growled, "Well you better watch it because that can get you killed."  
Kopa stood between vitani and the other cub "Vi, stop she has a point I better go."  
"Fine" Vitani said turning around and stalking off.  
"Vitani!..."  
"Kopa leave her we really gotta go...besides you know as the future prince of the pridelands you can't be seen with the likes of her..."  
As the voices faded vitani let herself cry, cry for the one she thought had been her best freind "Damn you Kopa...Damn You!"

******  
As Vitani ran, the tears still running down her cheeks, she could hear someone snickering. Stopping in midrun she turned to face Nuka. "Hey Tani, where's your prideland Freind?"  
"Nuka!? How long have you been following me?"  
He snorted "Oh I've been following you for a while, Vi did you really think you could hide something like this from me? Please You gotta remember I have a good mind,"  
"That's not all you have" She muttered.  
He pretended not to hear that.  
"I wonder what mother would say if she even got wind of your new prideland freind."  
The anger arose in Vitani "You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me" He countered. "Nuka you cant tell mother about him if you do she'll kill him!" He was eyeing The pridelands now.  
"Nuka...Don't!" Vitani practically wasn't listening, he was smiling now his mind wandering on how to kill her best freind.  
"Stop!" She jumped in front of him "Nuka. Please"  
He ignored her "Put it this way better me then mother at least I'll kill him quickly" "Nuka!" He took off running.  
"Damn it!"  
She darted after him, her heart racing.  
"Stop" She jumped in front of him.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
Vitani said nothing, She didn't have to.  
"Ohh I get it your in love with that pridelander aren't you" He really pissed her off when he started to sing "Vitani and A pridelander sitting in a tree just one little push to knock him out..."  
"Shut up" Vitani snarled, silencing him.  
"Fine, you asked for it Vi, I'm going straight to mother about this"  
He took off in the other direction, Vitani didn't bother to follow Vitani had to warn Kopa and fast.

"Kopa wait up!"  
I could see him in the distance but he wasn't moving.  
"Oh No!"  
Trying to run as fast as I was, was hurting my small body but I refused to stop despite the bleeding underneath my paws from the rough rocks. My eyes were set on the small body lying in the tall grass.  
"Kopa!"  
Still no answer, even as I got closer and closer.  
"Kopa?" I fought back the tears, and turned the small ashen grey cub over breathing a sigh of relief when I realized it wasn't Kopa. Then who was it? I wondered the scruffy patch of mane giving him away instantly.  
"Oh no..."  
I could hear someone sobbing, quickly I went over to investigate. Kopa was sitting on top of a small rock crying.  
"Kopa?"  
"Go away" He sobbed.  
"Kopa, I saw the body what happened?"  
He got quiet "We were only playing I swear then he got to close to the watering hole I tried to save him but I would have gone under to. God I'm so SELFISH!" He started kicking everything in sight.  
"Kopa calm down!" I pinned him, the tears still flowing down both his cheeks and mine. "We can fix this"  
"H-How? you can't possibly fix this Mheetu is dead and it's all my fault...I killed him...I KILLED HIM!" He kicked me off and ran into the tall grass. I followed after him I had to get him back before he got himself hurt or worse.  
"Kopa wait!"  
he was getting closer, to the edge of the steep hill in front of him she didnt even want to think what would happen if he fell it happened then, he slipped and gave a loud scream Vitani jumped and grabbed his paw vowing to them both that she would not let him go. "Just let me die." He murmered as she tried to pull him up "I deserve it!"  
"No! I cant let you go...I wont!"  
His paw suddenly slipped, and Vitani cried out to him, not thinking She slid down from the hill and searched for him but She never found him he was gone and it as all her fault. Depressed, and heartbroken she returned home not being able to sleep a wink that night.  
"Kopa...what did I do..."  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Vitani meets Tobo

Exausted, and dehydrated Vitani not wanting to run anymore stopped and passed out hoping for death but it never came, instead when she reawakened she caught the shadow and scent of an unfamilar lion she reacted the only way she knew how by jumping up and taking a swipe at him intending to fight him if she had to but something in the strangers voice felt strangely soothing and she stood still for a second trying to collect herself as the stranger began to explain how he had found her out in the middle of no where and saved her from a flock of wild vultures that were already circling and how he had carried her all the way back to his cave on his own.  
"You didnt have to do that" she murmered slowly.  
The lion smiled "I know, but I didnt have it in me to turn away from a fellow outlander."  
"How did you..."  
The lion chuckled "Well you certainly dont look like a pridelander."  
Embarresed, she looked down.  
"That was a complement not meant to offend." He said quickly. "Um lets start over, I'm Tobo and you are?"  
"Vitani" she said quietly.  
"Vitani" he repeated, "hm, It suits you"  
Suddenly finding herself blushing she turned to look out towards the horizon "Anyway thanks for saving me I'm gonna go now..."  
"Why you rushing off so soon? You can stay a while if you want."  
"Thats very nice of you but I..."  
"please, I insist" he interupted "Stay. Just for a little bit"  
She found herself wispering a small K but ended up staying the entire night she got an even bigger surprise the next morning when she awakened to her sisters voices.  
"Dotty...Kula? What are you guys doing here?" She asked yawning sleepily.  
Kula was the first to speak.  
"You can thank Tobo here for that. He went to the pridelands last night and convinced us to join his new pride now we can all be together isnt that great?"  
"Oh, Kula of course it is" Vitani' forced a smile and headed out with Tobo they had a lot to talk about if she was gonna ACTUALLY join his pride. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Kopa defies his father _

Kopa waited until the whole pride was asleep before getting up and walking out of the den he knew if he got caught he'd never be able to get away the rest of the night so he tried to be as stealthy as he could being careful not to step over everyone. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he made it outside happy to be in the clear or so he thought.  
"Where do you think your going?"  
He froze, and cursed under his breath not knowing weither to be happy or not when he turned around and discovered it wasn't Lamka watching him but his mother Nala.  
"I couldn't sleep so..." He quickly racked his brain for an excuse "I decided to go for a small walk" She wasn't fooled.  
"Your going to find Vitani aren't you?"  
He knew his mother saw right thru him so there was no point in lying.  
"Yeah"  
"Tell me, Are you in love with her?"  
He didn't even have to think twice. "Yes."  
"If she really means that much to you then go find her."  
"What?"  
"I said Go find her" she said again "You only get once chance at love Kopa and if she means as much to you as your father does to me then I'm not gonna stop you, go find her and bring her home."  
Kopa smiled then, "I will, and thanks mom"  
As he turned to leave, he heard another voice this time he froze where he stood.  
"If your gonna do what I think your gonna do your sadly mistaken"  
Lamka leaped in front of him so he had no choice but look up at her, she was glaring at him "Lets go back inside" she said, her voice cold as ice.  
Expecting him to follow she headed back in but was surprised when he didn't. "Kopa, I said now."  
He was silent. "NO" He suddenly blurted.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me"  
he was sneering at her now, and kept going before his courage diminished.  
"I'm not going back inside with you I'm going to find Vitani"  
"Oh no your not, i forbid it!"  
"Forbid? Forbid!?" He started to laugh now, "I'm not a cub Lamka you cant just boss me around like that..." He stopped midsentence when he saw her nostrils flaring, but there was no turning back now "You know what, I dont wanna marry you I never did I was just fooling myself." "Wait, your dumping me? No one dumps me! No one, do you hear me no one!" She snarled.  
Kopa chuckled "I just did" and took off running leaving Lamka standing there as if he had just slapped her, his mind wandered back then to Vitani he had to find her and he knew exactly where to look. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Prove it _

For the first time since she left the pridelands she felt herself about to cry again she knew she was wrong having said yes to marry Tobo knowing her heart belonged to Kopa but it had all happened so fast, he'd asked her out to watch the moon called her beautiful and even convinced her she was better off without the pridelander that had broken her heart so she said yes.  
"Vitani?"  
she brushed it off as her going crazy until he called her again sure enough when she turned around there he was standing in the middle of the flower field with the most heartfelt smile she'd ever seen.  
Her pride didn't allow her to be happy so she responded the only way she knew how "Kopa, what are you doing here!?"  
"Here to bring you home."  
"I'm not going home!" She spat "so go away."  
"No I'm not leaving until you hear me out."  
"I have nothing to say to you so goodbye"  
"Please Vi, just give me 3 minutes that's all I'm asking..."  
"Hey Vi, you alright?"  
Oh No.  
"You!" Dotty was glaring at him, her claws now unsheethed "You shouldn't be here!"  
"Can I talk to Vitani alone for a few minutes..."  
"No!" She suddenly snarled "You know, you have some nerve showing your face around here..."  
"No Dotty, Hes right can you give us a minute?"  
She turned to stare at Vitani a look of shock on her muzzle "You sure?"  
"Positive. I'll be fine."  
"Ok...But if you need us we'll be right over there..." She stared at Kopa again and stormed off.  
"Your sisters a hot head huh?"  
Ignoring his snide remark she whipped around "Damit Kopa That was such a stupid move coming here!"  
He knew she'd be angry, but her voice never sounded so sweet and beautiful.  
"I know, but I couldn't let you go not without tell you how I really feel."  
"Kopa, Don't do this now. I'm getting married tomorrow"  
"So I arrived in the nick of time then..."  
"No, Don't you get it your to late I'm happier then I've been in weeks so go back to Lamka and stay away from me"  
"Vi, It's over between me and Lamka that's what I came to tell you we can finally be together."  
He surprised her by leaning in and nuzzling her, Everything suddenly stopped, it felt as if they were the only ones in that meadow then suddenly she pulled away and all the love, she had held within her eyes was gone.  
her voice was shaking as she spoke "I'm not gonna be your rebound girl...so Just leave me alone"  
Then she turned and began to depart, He yelled wait and tried to follow but her sisters Dotty and Kula stepped in his way, both snarling viciously.  
"I don't care if you are the Kings son" Dotty said glaring at him Kula finished off, what dotty was gonna say "My sister said to leave her alone"  
"Yeah" Dotty interupted "Can't you see that she's happy now? She and Tobo are gonna be mates so I suggest you go back to the pridelands and stay there. "  
He wasn't paying attention he was to busy watching Vitani he knew then that he had to react fast before she walked away from him forever. without thinking, his heart caused him to blurt out "I dont love Lamka, Vitani I never did!"  
She stopped, he didn't know if that was a good sign or not with Vitani it could go either way.  
"Don't you see I'm in love with YOU not her" he murmered "It's always been You. From the day we met until now I've always known in my heart that we were meant to BE together" Vitani stayed quiet but he could tell he was getting thru.  
"the whole time I was with Lamka I was miserable the only times I was ever happy were when I was hanging out with you, I even ran away from home to find you, Because I love you!"  
Vitani's tail, dropped and slowly but surely she turned back around her eyes had softened now, but they still contained some anger.  
"Prove it." She suddenly growled.  
Kopa was confused "What?"  
"Prove you love me" She said again.  
before he had a chance to say anything someone tackled him from behind and Vitani screamed his name "Kopa No!" Her attention turning to her future mate "Tobo Leave him alone!"  
As he was being pinned, Tobo's hot breath on his face It suddenly dawned on him that this was his chance to win Vitani back so before Tobo could deliver the final blow he yelled "Wait" To his surprise The male stopped.  
"I have a proposition for you."  
The male seemed intrigued "And what might that be?" he asked.  
Kopa stared at Vitani, then back to Tobo "A fight to the death whoever wins gets to become Vitani's mate"  
Vitani gasped "Kopa You don't know what your doing think this over..."  
Tobo silenced her with a glare "A very intresting propostion." He thought it over a second, then hopped off "Fine. But I also want something else in return"  
"Name it."  
Silence filled the night air for what seemed like forever finally Tobo spoke.  
"Your Kingdom" He growled, his eyes turning vicious.  
Kopa shocked everyone including himself when he nodded "Deal."  



	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Kopa Vs Tobo _

She never thought something like this would happen yet there she stood in the cold pouring rain watching the lion she loved about to get himself killed over her.  
"You cant do this Kopa!" she suddenly shouted.  
as Kopa spoke he never took his eyes off Tobo "You wanted me to prove my love and thats what im doing"  
"but I didn't mean like this! not if it means risking your life" "ENOUGH!" Tobos ice cold glare silenced her. "No more talking"  
He leapt, and raked Kopa right across the face Kopa countered back by doing the same attempting to fight back but missing by just an inch Tobo didn't seem worried at all when Kopa did manage to hit him he was just laughing "That the best you got, pridelander? If it is, your better off just surrendering right now."  
"Tempting but no thanks and who says I'm even trying" Kopa sneered wiping the blood away from his muzzle with his paw.  
"Lets continue then"  
He leapt yet again and had Kopa pinned "I'm gonna enjoy this" He raised his paw to deliver the final blow when someone hit him from behind.  
"What the..." He looked up startled, as he stared up at Vitani who was inches from his face.  
"Stop this already I cant stand this fighting anymore!"  
"Vi what are you doing!?" Kopa asked getting to his feet.  
"Stopping this, I..."  
It happened so fast then, that vitani didn't have time to react when Tobo got her from behind and bit her neck. Vitani had never felt such a mind numbing pain before and nearly passed out from it "HEY GET OFF HER!"  
Kopa attacked Tobo in a rage, biting into his pitch black mane and throwing him off of Vitani. While he delt with Tobo Dotty and Kula tended to their sister she was bleed purfusley and breathing hard.  
Dotty didnt know what to do except sit there keeping her sister warm she was bleeding badly.  
"DOTTY LOOK!"  
She looked up, smiling when she saw Simba and the pride coming towards them.  
"We're here to help" Nala spoke softly, looking down at Vitani concern filling her soft blue eyes "Kiara run back and get Rafiki we're gonna need him. and Kovu, go help Kopa"  
Neither hesitated to obey and both headed off in opposite directions.  
"Your gonna be ok sweetie," Nala reassured "Help is coming."  
She looked up in time to see Kovu seperate both lions his eyes mainly on Tobo "I dont know who you are stranger but You hurt my sister now I demand you leave before I lose my patience and rip your throat out."  
"No" tobo snarled "The pridelander and I had a deal..."  
"That wasn't his deal to make" Simba interupted "So leave..."  
When Tobo hesitated Simba snarled "NOW"  
Causing him to slink off in the other direction but not before growling "I'll be back, mark my words this isn't the last you've seen of me"  
Kopa roared causing him to run off, turning his attention then to Vitani he looked at nala with pleading eyes. "Is help coming?"  
"Yes." She replied softly. "Not fast enough though, she'll die before Rafiki gets here I'm gonna have to carry her there myself."  
"Kopa dont be ridiculous walking that far with vitani on your back it'll be to dangerous what if you run into danger?"  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take" He said not taking his eyes off Vitani.  
"But..."  
"Nala, let him go" Simba interupted "This is something he has to do."  
Kopa nodded, using all the strength he had to lift her onto his back.  
"I'm coming with you" Kovu made his way out of the crowd of lionesses "She is my sister after all and I'm gonna make sure you two make it back in peace."  
Again Kopa nodded and took off running leaving Dotty and Kula to watch in silence.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23: Giving up the throne _

"Kopa are you sure this is what you want?" Nala asked.  
"Yes mom, I'm giving up the throne to Kovu I have to leave to find Tobo before he decides to come back here and hurt anyone else that I love." Kopa peered out towards the rising sun the scar clearly visible now on his right eye. "this place will never stay peaceful like this with him running around. My mission is clear now, find him and kill him."  
Kopa could clearly tell his mother was worried for him "Mom dont worry I'll be back soon, this is just something I have to do."  
"I know," she nuzzled him "I know your all grown up now but just know you'll always be my little cub" She gave him a final nuzzle before stepping back.  
"I don't approve of this dangerous path you've choosen" Simba said sternly "But if its something you have to do then good luck"  
"thanks dad."  
One final hug from him and Kopa felt as though he was ready to tackle the world.  
"Oh, and one more thing" He was still looking out towards the outlands as he spoke "Say goodbye to Vitani for me I dont want her stressing in her condition and I know she would never let me do what I'm gonna do. I just hope she understands why I couldn't say goodbye..."  
His mind flashed back to all their times as cubs and he suddenly found himself shaking from head to paws quickly pushing the memorys aside it would only make it that much harder to leave so without another thought he hopped off priderock took one last look at it and then started running, afraid he may turn back if he stayed a second longer.

What Do you guys think please comment I'd really like some feedback. I may make a part two am unsure. If I get a lot of positive reviews I may consider it. :) 


End file.
